


Falling Water

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shower scene sans angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kt4ever, who desperately needed cheering

The day, like every other day on Atlantis, had been long and hard and Rodney wanted nothing more than to shower and collapse in a heap for the night. He was glad the Ancients seemed to appreciate some of the same things that humans did. Their showers were works of pure watery art. All of them had multiple spray heads, almost infinitely adjustable, and the water temperature was also independent in each of them.

Too hot? Set a few a little cooler but still have that heat on your shoulders. Too cold? Warm up the willy while the rest of your body luxuriated on a hot day. He sighed happily, looking forward to his moment of personal bliss.

He turned on the water, adjusting everything to complete and utter perfection. That done he tossed his clothes aside and stepped between the jets of falling water. He could feel himself relaxing and just stood, letting the warmth wash over him, pounding the ache out of his muscles.

Yeah. He could do this forever.

***

Carson got home and heard the shower running. Rodney must have had an early night, he thought. He wasn't usually home at this hour unless he'd had a rough day of it.

"Rodney?" There was no answer from the bath. He rubbed his face in both hands. A shower didn't sound like such a bad idea, really, and he doubted Rodney would object to sharing.

Rodney's clothes were tossed everywhere, as usual. The man really was a bit of a chaos engine. Carson chuckled to himself and looked into the shower. He watched for a moment as Rodney stood still, just leaning against the wall. His entire body spoke volumes of exhaustion.

"Och, _mo leannan_ ," Carson whispered. "Always on the edge of it, aren't you?" He shed his own clothes, stacking them neatly on the bench, and stepped in behind Rodney. He startled at Carson's hand on his shoulder. "Easy love, it's just me." He relaxed and leaned back into Carson's arms.

"Oh, no Carson. I thought it might be Zelenka. What time is it?"

Carson snorted. "You only wish. It's too early for you, too late for me," Carson said with a smile, sliding his arms around Rodney. He let his hands drift over Rodney's chest and belly, resting his chin on Rodney's shoulder. He nuzzled his lover's ear and nibbled at it softly.

"Feels good," Rodney muttered. "You don't do that nearly often enough."

"You're not home this early nearly often enough. It merits special attention." He grinned against Rodney's ear.

"I don't suppose other things might merit a little attention?" Rodney reached around Carson and stroked one cheek slowly, pulling him closer.

"Well, love, now that you mention it, they might at that." He nibbled Rodney's ear again, letting one hand drift lower, fingers tracing Rodney's soft cock.

"Mmmmm..." Rodney sighed happily. "You can do that as long as you want," he said. Carson kept at it, just touching softly as he felt Rodney rise to the gentle stimulation. The touching felt really good to Carson as well, and he pressed himself into Rodney's body, stiffening a bit.

They rarely had time together like this, just for playing a bit. Most of the time their work kept them far too busy for anything but a quick bit of sex before they collapsed into sleep late at night. He hummed quietly, reveling in the feeling of Rodney in his arms, Rodney's hardening flesh under his fingers.

"Yeah," Rodney whispered, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of falling water. "Feels so good." His own hands moved slowly over Carson's side and back, agile fingers pressing into places Carson liked being touched.

He kissed a trail down Rodney's neck and along his shoulder, nibbling softly as he went. Rodney was half-hard now, and he wrapped his hand around his lover's shaft, stroking and teasing. Slow. He definitely wanted to go slowly tonight. They had time for a change, and he wanted to take advantage of it. "It's been too long," he said softly, nibbling at Rodney's ear again. "I wish we had time more often."

"Time is an illusion," Rodney said. "Bedtime, doubly so." He chuckled and turned his head to kiss Carson, mouths meeting gently in a sensual kiss that sent a wonderful frisson of pleasure straight into Carson's cock.

Carson moaned softly into Rodney's mouth, holding him even more tightly and pressing his groin against Rodney's cheeks. His lover was warm and solid and Carson sucked at Rodney's slowly moving tongue, their breath quickening together.

Rodney shifted in his arms, turning to face Carson. They stood chest to chest, arms around each other, their kiss deepening. Rodney pulled Carson's groin up against his own, hot, hardening shafts brushing together in the most wonderful way. They fit so well together, Carson thought, the way their bodies felt like this. He loved the heat of it and the way Rodney's wet skin slid over his own.

Rodney's hands; he loved how they felt as they moved on his back and sides. They were strong hands with long, delicate fingers and short nails with just the right amount of scratch. Carson shuddered as Rodney drew them along his back, leaving a trail of sensation in their wake and bringing him to full hardness. "Oh, that's good," he whispered in his lover's ear. After a year together, Rodney knew his body's responses and could use them with ruthless precision.

Rodney had changed so much in the last year. He was healthier and in far better shape, and through all that he'd become more confident under the bluster and bravado. Carson was happy with the changes and the way Rodney felt under his hands. There was more muscle now, less fat on the man. Carson's hands cupped the curve of Rodney's buttocks and caressed, sucking at his lover's broad shoulder.

"Love you," Rodney said softly, kissing and nipping at Carson's neck in return. "Love how you feel."

The falling water and Rodney's hands were an intoxicating mix. Carson thrust slowly against Rodney's body, making soft sounds of delight. The taste of Rodney's skin was muted by the water but still there, familiar and comforting. Rodney's body answered his own, moving against him, slick and heated.

"Oh, that's good. Don't stop," Rodney purred. Carson could feel him smile against his neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered, pressing himself against his lover in a slow, rippling rhythm. The pulse of the water shifted as their movement did, following their mutual desire. Carson gasped when Rodney bit down carefully where his shoulder met his neck. "Oh, yes..."

One hand slipped under Carson's thigh, and he lifted his leg, wrapping it around Rodney's hip as Rodney caressed and squeezed at the muscle. "Yeah, that's it Carson. A little more. A little harder." Rodney's breath hitched as Carson responded, thrusting slow and hard against him.

"Want you," Carson gasped. It was perfection: the sound of the water falling, their quickening breath, the beat of liquid on flesh. Everything settled on Carson in a sensual fusion of light and sound and taste and scent. Rodney's body and the water bounded his universe, pleasure at its center.

One hand slid up his back and along his neck, coming to rest as it cupped the back of his head, and Rodney delved deeply into his mouth, their tongues slipping together. Rodney groaned and thrust against him, hard shaft and hot tongue moving in rhythm. Carson shivered with it, digging his fingers into Rodney's shoulders and Rodney's groan changed pitch, hungry and needful.

Carson's eyes slid closed and he focused on sensation, losing himself in his lover. Moments like this were so rare, so precious to him. He put his whole being into kissing Rodney, wishing their skin was permeable so they could meld into one another and share themselves with a soul depth that transcended flesh.

But muscle and skin and bone had their own appeal, and the strength of them holding each other burned with slow passion. Rodney's arms were a reality all their own and their moving hips edged him toward the brink. Rodney's hand holding his thigh was moving and kneading, slipping slowly up toward Carson's cheek, fingers moving toward the cleft. He gasped into their kiss, wanting more.

Rodney's touch had a wisdom to it that went beyond mere intelligence or cleverness. He knew Carson better than any other lover ever had. Rodney's fingers traced the inside of Carson's thigh, moved along the base of his cock, caressed his balls with startling gentleness. They moaned together and Carson was barely contained within his skin.

He broke their kiss, leaning his head back, mouth wide as the water fell on his face. Rodney's other hand moved in his hair, tugging slightly, pulling his neck into an arc. Carson's cock throbbed as Rodney bit his neck, sharp teeth bringing Carson to the edge.

"Oh, god," he moaned, and Rodney whispered his name against his throat, fingers circling gently around his entrance. Carson panted, holding back as hard as he could, not wanting to come yet.

"That's right," Rodney groaned, one finger slipping inside Carson. "Come for me, babe. Please."

Carson shuddered and came, unable to make a sound, thrusting uncontrollably against Rodney's hot, slick body. The intensity left him shaken, knees weak, but Rodney held him close, supporting him in his arms.

"Oh yeah. God you're hot," Rodney whispered, easing his hold on Carson's body. Carson slipped carefully to his knees, resting his head on Rodney's belly, arms about his lover's hips. Rodney's hands moved in his hair, caressing softly. "Suck me Carson. Make me come."

Carson waited a few moments, catching his breath, but took Rodney's cock in hand and started stroking. Rodney's eyes widened and he gasped, then he closed his eyes and his body curled forward, leaning over Carson. The sound of his groan when Carson took him into his mouth sent aftershocks of pleasure through Carson's body. He loved this, loved how he could pull such sounds from his lover.

"Oh, god Carson." Rodney's hands tangled in Carson's short hair and Carson caressed Rodney's shaft with his tongue, sucking and twirling as he slid his fingers carefully around Rodney's balls. Carson moaned softly, sending shudders through Rodney. "So good," Rodney gasped. "God I love you, love how you do this to me."

His lover was shaking now, thrusting into his mouth as Carson's fingers slid back further, pressing at the pucker between Rodney's cheeks. Rodney moaned again, barely able to catch his breath.

"Ohgodohgodohgod..."

Carson sucked Rodney's shaft in deeper, swallowing him as his lips pressed against his lover's body, nose buried in Rodney's hair. Rodney came, howling Carson's name as the water fell on them, and Carson thrust one finger deep into Rodney's body, pushing him further into pleasure. Rodney shuddered violently, gasping, his fingers tightening in Carson's hair almost to the point of pain, but it was worth it to know how good it made his lover feel.

"LoveyouloveyougodIloveyou," Rodney gasped, slipping to his knees as Carson held him. They kissed again, both of them trembling.

The water fell around them.

~~pau~~


End file.
